


Happy life with the Mafia boss

by ValentinaCosmos



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O dynamics Mafia AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaCosmos/pseuds/ValentinaCosmos
Summary: Yuu loved his life with his alpha, husband and mate Azumane Asahi, but some shoking news might ruin all that.





	Happy life with the Mafia boss

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rewitten so much, and I am still not happy about it, but please tell me if you want more. I would love to take requests

 

Azumane Yuu is the mate of Azumane Asahi, the leader of the fourth biggest mafia organization in all of Japan(Well his group and the second and third biggest group were actually branches of the biggest mafia organization). There was a lot of good things by being Asahis mate, the number one was that he got a caring and loving alpha who never abused him. Another reason was all of the other omegas were super kind and hilarious. Not only the omegas but Yuu also got along with some of the alphas. The downside of it was that Asahi had to leave and go on business trips. This made the omega weakened and the alpha aggressive. If their mating bond got extended too far, could Yuu die, he would become so weakened that he wouldn`t eat or drink anything. It hadn`t gotten that bad, but there have been some close calls. The other omegas were worried about him, especially Koushi-chan and Shoyo-chan.

Sawamura Koushi-chan was the omega of Sawamura Daichi, the leader of the second biggest mafia organization in Japan. Koushi-chan knew how exhausting it could be for Yuu. Koushi-chan had gone even farther than Yuu. Sawamura-sama was even busier and have to go to even more business trips than Asahi. This left Koushi-chan alone a lot of the time, but the omega always forgave Sawamura-sama, just as Yuu always forgave Asahi.

Kageyama Shoyo-chan is the mate of Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama-san is Sawamura-samas second-in-command. Shoyo-chan had actually been to that extreme stage, but Yuu and all of the other omegas nursed him until Kageyama-san came back. Kageyama-san apologized so much, which was rare for the angry alpha. The blue-eyed alpha rarely left his omegas side, especially now that he was pregnant. Shoyo-chan was pregnant with triplets, making the petite ginger look enormous. Yuu would never tell the ginger that though. He was really troubled about his weight. Shoyo-chan, Morisuke-chan, and Yuu was the smallest of the omegas, creating a very unique bond between them( especially since none of them likes to be called short)

Yuu woke up feeling unwell, he hurried to the bathroom. He heard Asahi`s anxious voice come from the bedroom. Yuu threw up, sadly before he reached the toilet. Asahi hurried into the bathroom, a concerned look in his eyes. Yuu felt another wave of nausea and barely reached the toilet this time.  The small omega vomited, and his alpha moved to his side, stroking the smaller males back.  
"Are you all right, sweetie? Did you eat anything bad?" Asahi`s quiet voice calmed the omega down. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but vomit came out instead, hitting the alpha. Asahi looked upset about it but didn`t say anything. He helped the Omega up and into the shower.  
"How about we shower together, sweetheart, and then we go to a doctor?" Yuu nodded weakly before the alpha undressed him.  Asahi turned the shower and Yuu felt cold water hit his skin. He yelped and clung to Asahi`s huge body.  Asahi took his own clothes off and stepped in the shower the second the water was warm. The alpha started to clean Yuu and then himself.  
Some time went by and Asahi had cleaned the both of them and made sure Yuu was all right, before calling a doctor. Yuu had gotten dressed in the time Asahi was gone. The omega sat down on the bed, butterflies in his stomach. Yuu was afraid of what the doctor was going to say. Yuu had been healthy his whole life(except for the time when he was dared to lick the bus seat and got the flu). Asahi was such a worry-wart to, so if Yuu got sick then the alpha would never let him go outside again. Yuu wouldn`t mind spending all his time inside if it weren't for all his friends and things he could do outside.  The short male sighed and laid down. He closed his eyes and started to smell everything. The bed reeked of his and Asahi`s scents. They were a good match, Yuu`s grass scent mixed well with Asahi`s tree scent. They have always matched in everything but at the same time not. Asahi was a tall, huge alpha with a cowards personality, where Yuu was a short omega with mega heats and an alpha personality.  
The doctor came into the room and did a few tests. He asked Yuu some questions about his health and his heat. Yuu confessed that he had irregular, mega heats, but that had happened ever since his first one. The doctor leaned over and sniffed Yuu before leaving the room.  
Asahi came in the room after a few minutes, his eyes wide. He walked towards Yuu, but his movements were stiff and robotic. "Yuu, did you know about it?" Asahi`s voice was full of betrayal and grief. The smaller of the two looked confused. What did he mean? Did the doctor tell him something about Yuu? Was Yuu dying? The huge man sat next to Yuu and laid his head on the abdomen of the petite male. Yuu ran his fingers through Asahi`s hair.  
"Asahi, baby. What did the doctor tell you? Am I dying?" Yuu barley held the tears in. The huge man shook his head, then he started to laugh. "no-no, you`re not dying. The opposite actually. You`re pregnant" Yuu watched as the alpha kissed his stomach. All of the betrayal and grief were gone now, only happy feelings and thoughts filled the room. "Wha-wait, Baby, why did you sound so betrayed earlier?" Yuu had almost forgotten about how the alpha sounded like before the big reveal. " I thought you knew beforehand and didn`t tell me. I kinda jumped to the conclusion that you cheated on me and didn`t want to tell me. I`m sorry?" Yuu cupped Asahi`s head in his head and forced Asahi to look at him. Asahi had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. Yuu leaned in and kissed his alpha. It was a messy kiss, filled with tears, smiles, and laughter.  
"We`re going to be parents, Asahi"  
"I love you, Yuu. You mean the world to me. I'm going to take such good care of you. I will make you the happiest omega live. I won`t go on any business trips these next nine months." The alpha pulled up Yuu`s shirt and laid a hand there, feeling Yuu`s warm skin.  
" I love you too, Asahi. I promise I will do my best to become a good mother for our child" The omega put his hand over Asahi`s. They both just sat/laid there, before Asahi had to call his second-in-command, Tsukkishima Kei.

Yuu was happier than he ever has been before. He had a caring and loving alpha, a baby on the way and he could eat as much as he wanted without having to care what the rest of omegas would say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this fluffy story?


End file.
